She's My Best Friend Mom
by Andreina G
Summary: ¿Qué se le dice a la madre de tu mejor amigo después de habértela follado espectacularmente?
1. Chapter 1

**Chicas, chicos, plantas y animales, ¡lo siento horriblemente por tardarme tanto en actualizar! Se que no tengo perdón de nadie, y tampoco excusas, pero aquí les dejo esto que lo terminé ayer, y pasó la inspección detallada para su publicación :p**

**Esta historia contiene: OoC, lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas. (**Al que no le guste, ya sabe: Atrás y: si te vi, no te conozco.**)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para nuestro entretenimiento:p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**She's my best friend mom.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Chicos, levántense! ¡No sean vagos, vamos!-

El rubio gimió y dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama.

-¡Mamá estamos de vacaciones!-

La mujer sonrió.

-Naruto, no importa. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas y necesito de su ayuda.-

-Ya vamos, Sakura.- contestó el muchacho pelinegro.

-Gracias Sasuke, eres un amor.- dicho esto salió del cuarto y en seguida empezaron a sonar las ollas y los sartenes en la cocina.

-A veces creo que mi mamá te quiere más a ti que a mí.- volvió a gemir Naruto mientras hacía el olímpico esfuerzo de sentarse en la cama.

-Es por que tú eres un dobe.-

Naruto gruñó algo inentendible.

-¿Para que me molesto en invitarte a pasar el verano en mi casa?-

-Por que no puedes vivir sin mi.- contestó Sasuke sonriendo socarronamente.

Naruto se lanzó sobre él y le golpeó con una almohada.

-¡Eres un baka! ¡Estúpido teme!- estaba que ardía de la rabia. Siempre era igual con Sasuke. Eran como el día y la noche, Naruto rubio, extrovertido, amable, encantador, de ojos azules vivaces y pícaros, despistado e impulsivo… mientras Sasuke con su apariencia fría y sus respuestas cortantes estremecían al que se le posara enfrente. Sus ojos negros como la noche hacían juego con su cabello y su sonrisa cínica era su principal imán para las mujeres. Pero, y a pesar de todo, estos dos eran amigos como por arte de magia y se agradaban más de lo que alguno de ellos estuviera dispuesto a admitir algún día.

-¡Chicos no estén jugando a las peleas con almohadas! ¿No están un poco grandes para eso?- preguntó Sakura, la madre de Naruto.

En realidad no era su madre biológica, nunca supieron que pasó con ella o con su padre… pero Sakura acogió a Naruto con apenas 18 años de edad, en un acto de heroísmo, al verlo solo y abandonado en un callejón sucio y maltrecho de Tokio. Ella cursaba su segundo año en la universidad y trabajaba para mantener un pequeño piso de dos habitaciones. Así que, sacrificando un poco y con Naruto como su hijo y mejor amigo, salió para adelante con sus estudios.

Naruto contaba con la tierna edad de 5 añitos y Sakura al verlo se enamoró de sus ojitos incapaces de sentir algún odio hacia alguien.

Ahora, trece años después de ese día que les cambió la vida a ambos, ella contaba con sus 31 años recién cumplidos, un título como médico, su propio consultorio y una fila de pretendientes que ansiaban hacerla suya. Pero siempre se quedaban con las ganas.

Sakura nunca quiso dar un mal ejemplo a Naruto, por eso desde que se fueron a vivir juntos solo llevó dos hombres a la casa, y en ambos casos era una relación formal.

Primero fue Seiya, un ejecutivo que conoció en el supermercado cuando Naruto contaba con 8 años y estuvieron saliendo un tiempo, pero su rutina se le hacía tan aburrida que prefirieron separarse y retomar una linda amistad olvidada. Duró en esa relación cuatro años.

Y luego estuvo Miya, antiguo doctor del área de pediatría en el hospital donde trabajaba. Se gustaron, se hablaron, rieron y disfrutaron la mutua compañía. Pero por azares del destino Miya fue transferido a Estados Unidos a representar un papel muy importante en la medicina. Por lo poco que sabía Sakura de él, estaba felizmente casado y con dos hijos. Con él estuvo poco más de tres años.

Ahora estaba soltera y sin compromiso, pero era joven, contaba con su empleo y su casa propia y tenía a Naruto, lo demás venía después.

-¡Mamá! ¿Puedes tocar antes de entrar?- preguntó Naruto cuando cayó en cuanta de que ambos estaban en bóxers y sin camiseta.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura y miró a Sasuke.

Ese chico era su más reciente fantasía erótica.

Sí, sabía que estaba mal y que ella era mucho mayor que él. Pero era imposible no desearlo.

A sus 19 años -Sasuke era un año mayor que Naruto- el chico tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Piernas musculosas, abdomen de competencia, brazos perfectos para desfallecer una o dos veces, espalda ancha y cintura estrecha. Fácilmente podría pasar por modelo, pero era mucho más inteligente y prefirió estudiar Leyes junto con Naruto.

Sasuke al notar la intensidad de la mirada que le mandaba Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

La madre de su amigo era la mujer más bella que él hubiera visto nunca. A veces tenía la suerte de llegar a casa del dobe y que Sakura lo recibiera utilizando solo unos shorts ajustadísimos junto con un pequeño top. Sobra decir que se conservaba de una manera impresionante y que cada vez que pensaba en ella se ponía como una moto. Pero era la madre de Naruto, por lo tanto su deseo de follar con ella solo quedaba en su imaginación.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó el pelinegro.

La mujer salió de su fantasía privada y un color rojo se apoderó de su rostro rápidamente.

-Si, claro...- ella se aclaró la garganta -...dejaré que se vistan y luego los quiero a ambos en la cocina.-

Dio media vuelta y salió de allí dispuesta a echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara para alejar los pensamientos lujuriosos.

Comenzó a prepararles el desayuno a los chicos. Un poco de tocino, algo de huevo, unas tostadas francesas y listo.

-Mmm, algo huele bien aquí.- susurró una voz ronca a su espalda.

Sakura pegó un brinco del susto.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Podrías evitarme un ataque cardíaco?-

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y paseó su mirada por el cuerpo femenino cubierto por un simple vestido veraniego de tirantes finos y un largo de poco más arriba de las rodillas. La ojijade se estremeció por el descaro de ese chico, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña onda de excitación que esperaba no se hubiera reflejado en sus pezones.

-Lo siento...- dijo sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Ve y siéntate en la mesa. A lo que salga Naruto les sirvo el desayuno.-

-¡Mamá! ¿Haz visto mi suéter naranja?- gritó el rubio.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.- susurró Sasuke.

-Naruto, está en la secadora...-

Un minuto después entraba en la cocina Naruto poniéndose la prenda y sentándose en la mesa. Sakura empezó a servirles y los tres comieron entre pláticas y chistes de la universidad. Luego del agradable desayuno todos se levantaron y la pelirosa empezó a recoger los platos sucios.

-Naruto, ¿podrías sacar la basura mientras Sasuke me ayuda con la vajilla?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no saca él la basura?- exclamó el rubio.

Sakura le mandó una advertencia con la mirada de esas que decían:

_Hazme caso o te quito el play por todo un mes._

Naruto suspiró y respondió un: _voy..._

Seguidamente Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a secar lo platos que Sakura le iba pasando. Estaban sumidos en un silencio amistoso que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Ambos eran conscientes de la tensión sexual que flotaba entre ellos, pero ninguno iba a hacer algo a favor o en contra de eso.

Una risa masculina resonó y luego se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Mamá voy a casa de Kiba! ¡Volveré pronto!-

-¿Qué? Necesito qu...-

La misma puerta se cerró de un solo golpe.

Sakura resopló frustrada.

Sasuke sonrió mientras sopesaba las oportunidades de que se volvieran a encontrar en esa situación.

-Estos niños…- susurró la mujer por lo bajo y fue hasta el refrigerador.

Sasuke siguió el contonear de sus caderas y se imaginó como se moverían al tenerlo dentro.

Lógicamente se puso duro.

-¿Sasuke, quieres unas galletas?- preguntó Sakura ajena al malestar que invadía al pelinegro.

Sasuke se sentó en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala para disimular un poco la reacción de su cuerpo. Luego carraspeó y rezó por que su voz sonara, como mínimo, normal.

-Claro.-

Sakura se dio la vuelta con la bandeja en las manos y al verlo frunció el ceño.

-Baja tu trasero de mi mesa jovencito.-

El chico sonrió pero obedeció instantáneamente.

-Gracias.-

Sakura sacó dos platos, uno con galletas y otro con una torta cremosa de chocolate. Colocó ambos platos en el mesón y se dedicó a buscar una cuchara para comerse el pastel.

-¿Qué tal vas en la universidad?- preguntó, buscando disimular los nervios que sentía al estar en la misma habitación que el pelinegro, cuando no había más nadie presente en la casa.

-Hmp… Bien.- Sasuke agarró una galleta y la empezó a masticar lentamente, Sakura siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su manzana de Adán cuando tragó.

Apartó sus ojos de Sasuke y volvió a enumerar las razones por las que era malo tener pensamientos lascivos con el mejor amigo de su hijo.

_Es 12 largos años menor que yo._

_Es el mejor amigo de Naruto._

_Podría ser su madre._

_Es inteligente._

_¡Es que está tan bueno!_

_Parece más maduro que los otros chicos de su edad._

_¡Te desviaste del camino!_

_¿Qué estaba enumerando?_

Claro que no. Era una mujer decidida a olvidarlo y dispuesta a hacerlo. Sasuke era un niño, después de todo.

El pelinegro, luego de comerse con la mirada a Sakura nuevamente, se volvió a sentar sobre la barra, aplastando así la porción de pastel.

-¿Qué diab…?- se levantó y volteó la cabeza para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

-¡Sasuke!-

Él volvió la vista hacia la pelirosa y observó que ella estaba viendo la parte trasera de su pantalón azul.

-¡Te manchaste el blue jean de chocolate!- recalcó lo obvio y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado.-

-No necesitas usar tu sarcasmo conmigo.- refunfuñó ella haciendo un puchero.

-Hmp.-

-Quítatelos para poder lavarlos antes de que sea imposible de quitar la mancha.- dijo mientras, prácticamente, lo arrastraba cerca de la lavadora.

Sasuke se tensó.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?- regañó.

-Sakura… No creo que sea buena idea.- su voz sonaba forzada.

-¿Qué?- ella inclinó con ligereza su cabeza hacia la izquierda - ¿Por qué no?

Un suave rubor cubrió la cara de Sasuke.

-Solo olvídalo. Desecharé este pantalón y listo, uno menos no hará falta.-

-¡Claro que no!- Sakura se puso frente a él, poco dispuesta a dejar que se marchara. -Tengo una lavadora y te estoy ofreciendo quitar la mancha de ellos, ¡Así que quítate esos pantalones o te los quitaré yo!-

Sasuke hubiera amado escuchar eso en una situación un poco menos vergonzosa.

-Es que…-

-¡Sin peros!- casi gritó ella, mientras llevaba sus manos al botón del dichoso pantalón.

-Sakura…- dijo el pelinegro en forma sombría, para a continuación sostener las muñecas de la pelirosa, impidiendo que avanzara –No tengo ropa interior puesta. Eso es lo que pasa.- desvió su mirada.

Sakura se quedó instantáneamente en shock, asimilando la noticia. Se sonrojó con fuerza y luego se echó a reír.

Sasuke la miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿E-eso es todo?- jadeó Sakura entre risas.

Olviden lo del tercer ojo. Ya había confirmado que Sakura no era normal.

-¡¿Cómo que si _eso es todo?!- _era increíble -¡No me quedaré desnudo frente a ti!-

-¿Y si te pones unas bermudas de Naruto?-

-No me quedan. Son pequeñas.-

-¿Que hay de tu ropa? ¿No tienes otro pantalón?-

-Cuando volvimos de mi casa ayer se me olvidó traerme el bolso que había preparado. Justo iba con Naruto a buscarlo antes de que él saltara con la maravillosa idea de ir donde Kiba.-

Sakura posó su dedo índice en la barbilla, pensando en una solución.

Sasuke la vio ruborizarse furiosamente después de unos cuantos segundos, y su mirada se volvió, en definitiva, un poco más brillante. Ese fue el momento en que comenzó a tener miedo por su propia salud mental.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun…- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida –Allí abajo no hay nada que no halla visto antes.-

Hubo un largo silencio y un pre-infarto por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Q-que?- susurró incrédulo.

Después de todo, la madre de tu mejor amigo -esa que esta buenísima, por cierto.- no todos los días te _ordena _quitarte los pantalones frente a ella, sin tener ropa interior debajo y, menos aún, sabiendo la extremadamente fuerte atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro.

Era un jodido bastardo con suerte.

-¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! No seas tímido...- Sakura llevó sus manos, de nuevo, al botón de los jeans de Sasuke. Lo desabrochó y bajó con cuidado el cierre. El pelinegro veía todo en cámara lenta y creía que esas galletas que había comido tenían una especie de droga. Casi podría jurar que en estos momentos estaba tirado en el piso de la cocina durmiendo, y no con Sakura bajándole los pantalones.

Ella deslizó suavemente sus delicadas manos por los muslos y pantorrillas de Sasuke, sintiendo, victoriosa, como tensaba los músculos para evitar un estremecimiento involuntario. Luego levantó un poco la vista y no pudo evitar el notar algo...

Este chico si que estaba _bien _armado.

-¿Cuantos años dices que tienes?- musitó Sakura con suavidad, mientras tenía la vista fija en el miembro del chico.

Sasuke sonrió. Obviamente -y como cualquier hombre.- su ego subió dos puntos al verse admirado con tanto descaro por una mujer.

-Tengo diecinueve.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

El chico atrajo la boca de Sakura hacia la de él.

-Sí.- susurró sobre sus labios.

Luego, simplemente, la besó con tanta pasión que por momentos creyó que se ahogarían. Una batalla campal se desató en sus bocas. Ambos luchaban por controlar el beso. Sin pedir permiso, Sakura introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico y enredó sus dedos en la espesa cabellera negra que la obsesionaba. Sasuke, sin quedarse atrás, bajó las manos hasta los muslos de Sakura y la impulsó hacia arriba, obligándola a rodearlo con las piernas. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Sasuke bajó sus labios hasta el cuello femenino.

-Amo tu olor...- gimió roncamente.

Sakura gimoteo al oír su voz y se revolvió inquieta.

-Y yo amo lo que hacemos en estos momentos, pero si no avanzamos un poco más a prisa, siento que moriré.-

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y la pegó a la pared más cercana. La pelirosa le miró interrogante.

-Tu habitación está mus lejos, y el sofá también.-

-Como digas...- ella rodó los ojos.

Sasuke dejó de sujetarla y Sakura apoyó los pies en el piso. El chico le quitó impacientemente el molesto vestido y escaneó el cuerpo femenino, cubierto apenas por un sujetador blanco con unas bragas, minúsculas cabe destacar, a juego.

-Serás mi muerte.- susurró él.

Sakura sonrió. Esta mañana no sabía por que había decidido ponerse ese conjunto de ropa interior, pero luego resolvió que era para sentirse hermosa y bien con sigo misma. Ahora se alegraba haber elegido ese y no las aburridas y cómodas panties de abuelita que estaban al fondo de su cajón. La mujer quitó la camisa del chico, poco dispuesta a quedarse quieta.

-¿No sigues muy vestido para la ocasión?-

-Yo no... pero tú sí.-

Con unos cuantos movimientos rápidos, el sujetador de Sakura estaba en el suelo acompañando a toda la demás ropa que se habían quitado antes. Sasuke se empapó de la visión de sus pechos pequeños y firmes, junto con sus adorables pezones rosas. Casi podía sentir el sabor en su boca. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada suplicante de la mujer.

-¿Ansiosa?-

Sakura decidió escoger ese momento para inclinarse sobre su boca y morder el labio inferior del chico. El pelinegro gimió y apretó más su cadera contra la unión en sus piernas. Fuegos artificiales saltaban con cada roce, cada caricia que se daban. Ambos sentían la piel del otro en llamas… y ambos estaban dispuestos a apagarlas.

Sasuke bajó las bragas de Sakura haciendo malabares y sin dejar de tocarla en ningún momento, su mano viajó a su recién descubierto centro y, con maestría, encontró el lugar que estaba buscando.

-¡Sasuke!- ronroneó la chica en su oído cuando presionó a mano en su clítoris.

-Suficiente.- apartó su mano. Sakura gritó lastimosamente.

-¡No! ¡No te detengas!- movió su cadera en busca de los dedos expertos que la tocaban hace solo un segundo -¡Estoy a punto, por favor!-

Sasuke la hizo callar con un demandante beso y trasladó su mano cubierta de los jugos de Sakura hasta su boca. Introdujo uno de sus dedos entre sus labios, obligándola a saborearse a sí misma. A la pelirosa lejos de desagradarle, chupó con ansia lo que le ofrecía. El erotismo que exudaba Sakura cegó completamente a Sasuke, había tenido suficiente charla y suficientes preliminares. Con reticencia, sacó los dedos de la calidez que los rodeaba y sostuvo con firmeza su pene. Se permitió subir y bajar la mano lentamente, saboreando el contacto y el placer que le transmitía, tanteó con el glande el clítoris de la chica y escuchó su grito por toda la casa.

-¡No te vengas!- ordenó, dándole una palmada en el muslo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar la marca roja.

-No p-puedo...- sollozó Sakura. El golpe la había puesto al borde del abismo.

-Si te vienes ahora juro que te dejaré así, Sakura.- susurró apretando los dientes.

-¿Desde hace cuanto eres tan mandón?-

Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa fría.

-Desde que te miré por primera vez.- y de un empellón entró hasta el fondo de su vagina. Sakura quedó sin aire momentáneamente y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared. Sasuke comenzó a embestir como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Un ritmo frenético pero con ritmo se estableció entre ellos.

Sakura luchaba contra lo que se venía desatando en su interior desde que tocó a Sasuke por primera vez. Respiraba hondo y trataba de imaginar conejitos, si, ellos estaban follando como conejos.

¡No! Conejos no.

Mejor pececillos, pececillos dorados nadando de aquí hacia allá.

Sasuke golpeó realmente profundo en su interior y Sakura se estremeció. Apretó con fuerza las piernas alrededor del pelinegro y se dijo que los pececillos tampoco ayudaban a refrenar el inminente orgasmo que la tentaba cada vez más.

-Te tengo…- susurró divertido. Continuó golpeando en ese lugar sin tener piedad. Sakura gritaba con cada embestida proporcionada y se retorcía con angustia.

-S-Sasuke-kun, p-por fa-favor…-

El chico agarró un puñado de pelo rosa y obligó su cabeza hacia delante.

-Mírame.-

Sakura abrió los ojos. Los profundos pozos negros que le devolvían la mirada se veían opacos y la piel que, normalmente, era blanca como la porcelana tenía un pequeño rubor adornándola a causa del esfuerzo y la excitación.

En ese preciso momento se pregunto: ¿Por qué coño no lo había hecho antes con él?

Se le había olvidado que los adolescentes tienen más vitalidad y fuerza física. Aparte de potencia y les toma menos tiempo para recuperarse. Si, había sido una tonta que esperó demasiado.

-Ahora.- casi llora de gusto al complacerlo.

Apretó las manos en sus hombros, anclándose a algo, sus paredes vaginales se apretaron dolorosamente alrededor de Sasuke, y, mirándolo todo el tiempo, se vino como nunca antes en su vida. Cayó en un espiral de placer que no la quería soltar de sus garras. Fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Sasuke lo extendió tanto como le fue posible, pero al sentir lo apretada que se volvía Sakura durante su orgasmo, fue bastante difícil contenerse durante mucho tiempo. Al ver sus ojos cuando ella se venía supo que no duraría.

Llevó su boca hasta la de ella y la besó casi con violencia. Tensó los músculos de las piernas, con un último empellón se introdujo a lo más profundo y allí vació con fuerza toda su carga, ocasionándole a Sakura otro orgasmo, más pequeño que el primero.

Pegaron sus frentes sudadas y descansaron unos minutos, recuperando el aliento. Sakura sentía el olor a menta y chocolate de las galletas en la respiración jadeante que Sasuke soltaba tan cerca de su cara. Curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa y lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí.

Sasuke se dejó hacer como un muñeco. No podía ni hablar en esos momentos. Sentía que Sakura lo había vaciado y estaba seguro que necesitaba hidratarse un poco.

-Gracias…- susurró ella a su oído.

Le sorprendió un poco el hecho de que Sakura fuera la que se separase de él. Después de todo, no se había dado cuenta que aún la tenía apresada entre sus brazos. Ella comenzó a ponerse de nuevo la ropa y él siguió su ejemplo, en un silencio incómodo.

¿Qué se le dice a la madre de tu mejor amigo después de habértela follado espectacularmente?

Aún así, pudo sentir el distanciamiento que apareció entre ambos, a pesar de estar lo más juntos que pueden llegar a ser dos seres humanos hace unos minutos atrás.

Antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, agarró su antebrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Sakura lo miró y luego a su agarre.

-No puede volver a suceder, eso pasa.- se soltó y salió de allí.

_Desde luego me pudo haber golpeado y listo.-_ pensó amargamente Sasuke.

Decidió dejar la cosa así y se fue hasta el otro extremo de la casa, decidido a ignorar a Sakura por completo.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Naruto, mientras cerraba estrepitosamente la puerta.

Quedó extrañado al no ver a su madre salir para recibirlo, o a Sasuke tirado en el sofá viendo TV. Decidió primero ver donde estaba Sasuke.

No estaba en su habitación ni dentro de la casa, por lo que fue hasta el jardín trasero y lo vio con la cabeza entre las manos, apoyado en un árbol.

-¿Teme?- preguntó. Sasuke alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Tsk. ¿Qué?-

-¿Y Sakura?-

Sasuke hizo una mueca, la cual el rubio notó, a pesar de lo despistado que era a veces. No dijo nada y archivó en un lugar de su mente el pequeño suceso, tal vez no fuera nada y solo estuviera paranoico.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? Que haga lo que quiera.- murmuró con amargura.

Naruto se fijó en que Sasuke estaba más insoportable de lo normal y decidió no seguir molestándolo más. Se propuso conseguir a Sakura, tal vez ella supiera que causó el mal humor en su amigo.

Fue hacia la cocina y no observó nada extraño, lo mismo pasó con el cuarto de baño, la sala, el comedor o la pequeña habitación que usaba como oficina. Pero al pasar frente a su cuarto, escuchó un pequeño sollozo que provenía del interior. Asomó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a Sakura acostada en su cama llorando, mientras veía una foto de ellos dos juntos.

-¿Mamá?- entró alarmado -¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- la revisó completamente. Sakura evitó su mirada y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Si…,- inspiró con brusquedad –estoy bien. Estaré bien.- corrigió.

-¿Sabes por que Sasuke está tan malhumorado?- él la vio dudar un momento.

-No.- dijo al fin –No tengo ni idea, pero, ¿no es siempre así con Sasuke?-

-Esta vez es diferente…- rascó su cabellera rubia –Quizá lo averigüe más tarde. ¿Segura que estás bien?- volvió a preguntar con preocupación.

Sakura miró hacia la ventana y lo vio debajo del árbol. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y luego observó su reflejo en los ojos azules de Naruto.

-Uno no siempre puede obtener lo que quiere, ¿no es así?- dirigió una sonrisa triste a su hijo, acarició levemente su cabeza y se levantó, dejando a Naruto confundido con su última frase.

Dirigió su atención a la ventana y diviso a su mejor amigo justo donde lo había dejado cuando entró en busca de su madre.

¿No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

**¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Vale la pena continuarla?**

**Decidan y me avisan dejando un Review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Niñas! lo prometido es deuda... Les dije que esta iba a ser una historia para largo, y aquí les traje el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten un montón y que les guste muchísimo!**

**Esta historia contiene: OoC, lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas. (**Al que no le guste, ya sabe: Atrás y: si te vi, no te conozco.**)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y la canción es de Imagine Dragons (On top of the world) yo solo los utilizo para nuestro entretenimiento :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de años pasaron después de aquél incidente que nunca volvió a repetirse entre ellos.

A lo largo de ese período de tiempo se evitaban todo lo que podían, cosa que era bastante difícil, dado que Naruto siempre los terminaba arrastrando a ambos a un mismo sitio. Cada vez que eso sucedía, el ambiente se tensaba y ninguno decía algo más allá de un simple saludo y, al finalizar el encuentro, una insípida despedida. Sakura notaba que Naruto hacía tiempo que le venía dejando caer algunas indirectas sobre éste tema, pero ella casi siempre entraba en pánico y decía la primera, y más estúpida, cosa que se le venía a la mente. Debía agradecer a su ágil ingenio por sacarla de apuros.

Sakura se sentía mal por ambos. Sabía que había cosas que discutir, pero ella nunca fue una persona demasiado valiente en ese aspecto. Por lo tanto decidió esperar a que Sasuke fuera el maduro entre los dos y se acercara dispuesto a charlar sobre ello.

Cosa que nunca pasó, por supuesto.

Ese chico no podía ser más exasperante por que su sangre de Uchiha no se lo permitía.

_¡Total! Todo quedó como un lindo y excitante recuerdo del pasado que nunca habría posibilidad de repetir.- _pensó desanimada Sakura, mientras acomodaba el historial médico de la señora Hatsume.

Pero, tenía que animarse un poco. ¡Por Dios Santo! Ya habían pasado tres años desde eso. Tres años en los que experimentó una sequía sexual. Tres estúpidos años en los que no pasaba un día sin pensar en aquel fortuito encuentro. Tres miserables años en los que no había dejado de desear a Sasuke.

-¡Sakura! Apúrate, debemos ir al salón para acomodarnos el cabello… ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Ya Naruto es todo un hombre.-

La pelirosa sonrió. Su hijo ya era todo un hombre, según Ino, su mejor amiga. Aunque ella todavía lo viera como el chico adolescente que necesitaba de su desayuno todos los días y que dejaba su suéter naranja tirado por todas partes. El día siguiente sería su graduación de la escuela de Leyes. ¿Quién lo diría? El tiempo pasó volando.

-No desesperes, Ino. El evento es en la noche. Ten un poco de calma.- Sakura sabía que decirle a la chica Yamanaka que tuviera un poco de paciencia era como hacer que un elefante maullara.

-¡Debes apresurarte!- refunfuñó la rubia -¿Acaso no has visto tus cejas últimamente?-

Sakura soltó un suspiro exagerado.

-Mis cejas no tienen nada de malo.-

-Es como decir que también has follado con medio hospital, cuando sabemos que no es cierto, frentona.- la pelirosa le mandó una mirada asesina.

Tal vez contarle a su amiga lo que pasó con Sasuke aquel verano hace tres años no fue una buena idea. Pero, ¡estaba desesperada! Y ahora vivía arrepintiéndose de la decisión de soltarle todo el diálogo a Ino luego de unas cuantas copas de sake.

-¿Puedes callarte?- susurró furiosa Sakura, mientras salía de su consultorio y agarraba el brazo de su amiga -¡No es necesario que medio personal se entere de eso!-

Ino hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.

-Sabemos que es así, frentona.-

El hombre de mantenimiento que se encontraba trapeando el piso le dirigió una mirada curiosa, que Sakura correspondió con una sonrisa amable e Ino con un guiño descarado.

-Vas a hacer que una pobre alma inocente salga perdiendo, un día de estos.- dijo la pelirosa, al sentir como el hombre dejaba caer el trapeador con el que limpiaba. Ino soltó una carcajada. –Deberías ser un poco menos…, ¿suelta?-

-¿Qué tendría de divertido eso, Sakura?-

Las dos se montaron en el auto de Sakura y salieron hacia la peluquería.

-¡Puto vestido que no sirve para nada!- exclamó la pelirosa, tratando de subirse el dichoso cierre lateral del hermosísimo vestido turquesa que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y, que había comprado especialmente para ese día.

La preciosa tela se amoldaba como un guante a su pecho y caía con libertad a partir de la cadera, dándole movilidad y elegancia, con su toque sexy y provocativo. Unas preciosas piedras adornaban, en forma de cinturón, su cintura, haciéndola ver más pequeña, y al ser sin mangas, sus brazos se veían estilizados. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unos zapatos negros de tacón, para simular una altura que, en definitiva, no poseía. Unos largos aretes dorados completaron su atuendo de esa noche.

-¡Hace un mes me quedaba perfecto!- lloriqueó.

-Hace un mes no habías comido todo lo que comiste, mamá.- murmuró Naruto desde la puerta, viendo divertido como la mujer se peleaba con el vestido.

-¡Deja de esta allí sin hacer nada y súbeme el cierre!- lo regañó ella, ignorando, soberanamente, el comentario para nada educado sobre su posible aumento de peso.

Naruto se carcajeó un poco y fue a su rescate.

-¡Mete la panza, Sakura!- la aludida hizo lo que le ordenaron y, después de varios intentos fallidos, Naruto logró subirlo por fin. -¡Listo!-

Sakura se volteó a ver al espejo con una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Naruto estaba allí junto a ella, con su cabello rubio todo desordenado. Enfundado en un esmoquin negro y camisa celeste, a juego con sus ojos azules, una corbata gris y su infaltable risa que iluminaba el lugar.

_Ya es todo un hombre._

Muchos de los momentos vividos juntos pasaron por su mente en una sucesión de imágenes. Cuando la llamó mamá por primera vez. Cuando aprendió a caminar. Cuando se cayó su primer diente y la miró aterrorizada, por que temía quedarse desdentado como los ancianos. Unas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaron con correr por sus blancas mejillas, a lo que el chico le dio una mirada aterrorizada. Odiaba verla llorar. Sakura inspiró con fuerza y parpadeó varias veces, antes de recobrar la compostura y componer una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó. Naruto sonrió y le ofreció su brazo derecho. Sakura se enganchó a él y salieron rumbo al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Sasuke se sentía horrible.

Aunque ya se suponía que debería estar acostumbrado al amargo sabor de boca que le dejó su último encuentro con la madre de su amigo.

Este día no se diferenciaba mucho del resto. Solo hizo lo de siempre, con unos cuantos cambios: Se levantó, comió, fue a la universidad a terminar de planear y modificar lo de la ceremonia y entrega de su título, volvió a su casa, se duchó y, por último, se preparó con el traje que había comprado para su graduación.

Agarró las llaves de su auto y se fue a toda prisa. Ya sus padres y su hermano estaban esperándolo y se le hacía un poco tarde.

_No puede volver a suceder…_

Las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su mente.

-¡Maldición!- golpeó el volante con las manos –Debes olvidarte de ella, Sasuke. Han pasado tres años. ¡Tres putos años!- subió el volumen del radio:

_If you love somebody__  
><em>_Better tell them while they're here 'cause__  
><em>_They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know what went well__  
><em>

-Tres años y todavía sigues recordando ese día. Déjala ir, hombre.- susurró para sí mismo, mientras escuchaba la canción.

Llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Aparcó el coche y con paso apresurado se dirigió al interior del salón.

Las sillas de los acompañantes estaban bien dispuestas, la de los graduandos eran las primeras, y se encontraban decoradas con unas cintas marrones que bordeaban el espaldar y terminaban en un discreto y bonito lazo. Todas miraban hacia adelante, al podio. La mayoría de ellas ya estaban ocupadas y los murmullos de un montón de voces resonaban en las paredes.

Sasuke tocó el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para confirmar que su discurso estaba allí y volteó la cabeza cuando sintió como era llamado. Divisó la cabellera indomable de Naruto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

-¡Hey!- saludó el rubio cuando llegó hasta él.

-Tsk. ¿Qué quieres?-

-Sasuke-teme, no seas tan malo con tu mejor amigo.- dijo el chico, haciendo un puchero de mentiras.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y un destello jade llamó su atención. Fijó la vista en la hermosa mujer que se hallaba al lado de su amigo. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con detenimiento y dedicación, casi como una caricia. Tragó pesado y se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de poder emitir cualquier sonido.

-Hola, Sakura.- la saludó, con su voz más ronca de lo normal y los ojos un poco oscurecidos.

La pelirosa se estremeció ligeramente.

-Hola, Sasuke.-

Naruto pareció totalmente ajeno a la carga sexual y tensa que se instaló entre ellos.

_-Buenas noches damas y caballeros…- _dijo una voz masculina por micrófono –_ los invitamos a que tomen asiento para comenzar la ceremonia de graduación. Graduandos, por favor, a sus asientos.-_

Se dirigieron una última mirada antes de partir a sus puestos designados.

Sakura tomó asiento en la fila más cercana al escenario, para no perderse ni una sola cosa de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sasuke tomó su lugar sobre el escenario y se sentó cerca del podio, preparándose para decir su discurso.

Uno a uno fueron llamando a los ex-estudiantes de derecho. Uno a uno fueron recibiendo sus medallas y diplomas. Cuando pasó Naruto, Sakura no pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad que cayeron de sus ojos. Al pasar Sasuke, la pelirosa contuvo el aliento y estudió cada uno de sus movimientos pulcros y medidos como los de un gran felino.

Sus ojos jade se conectaron por unos momentos con lo ónix de él, y quedaron enganchados por más de lo que cualquiera lo consideraría respetable.

-_Y ahora dejamos a Sasuke Uchiha, graduando de la promoción de Leyes 2014 y un estudiante excepcional, a cargo de decir el discurso de despedida para todos sus compañeros durante estos años…-_

La multitud congregada aplaudió atronadoramente. Pero nada de eso le importó a ninguno de ellos. El hombre se acercó al podio, pero nunca abandonó sus ojos.

Una cabellera rubia divisaba con interés la obvia distracción de su compañero y guió con curiosidad su mirada a la persona o el objeto digno de la atención del pelinegro.

-Sakura…- susurró sobre los aplausos de la gente.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sé que merezco toda clase de reclamos y acusaciones del mundo, solo puedo pedirles perdón por tardarme tanto con este capítulo. **_

_**Para las que se molestan en leer esto: He vuelto! Volví para quedarme chicas/os, había decidido, en algún momento de mi ausencia, dejar de escribir en FanFiction, peeero, luego comencé a re-leer sus comentarios y me puse a revisar los Status y me asombré! Aún sin actualizar por tanto tiempo las personas siguen leyéndome y eso me infló el ánimo para continuar escribiéndoles siempre que pueda.**_

_**Les agradezco a todas/os el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de mi estadía aquí y espero que disfruten este capítulo! =D**_

_**Esta historia contiene: OoC, lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas. (**__Al que no le guste, ya sabe: Atrás y: si te vi, no te conozco.__**)**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para nuestro entretenimiento.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-…Y así, compañeros, espero que no olviden estos _años_ que pasamos juntos y que apliquen todo lo que hemos aprendido de nuestros mentores.- _finalizó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada.

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos dedicados al Uchiha. Lágrimas se derramaban libremente y segundos después todos los sombreros de los graduados volaron por los aires. Los chicos se abrazaban unos a otros calurosamente, estrechaban las manos de los que fueron sus profesores, besaban a sus padres y a sus parejas. Por unos instantes todo fue felicidad pura.

Sakura abrazó a Naruto un largo rato; ocultó su cara en el hombro del rubio y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Besó su mejilla y lo felicitó con orgullo.

-Ahora puedes regalarme un auto…- bromeó Naruto, mientras su madre se hacía a un lado para darle espacio a la novia de su hijo, Hinata. Una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes, algo tímida y muy dulce, recatada y tranquila, la pareja perfecta para su atolondrado hijo.

-Creo que eso debo pensarlo un poco más.- se rió Sakura.

Naruto alzó a su novia y dio unas cuantas vueltas con ella en sus brazos, luego la bajó y disfrutaron de un casto beso.

-Ustedes exudan dulzura por todos lados. Se me pudrirán los dientes.- dijo Ino.

-Que falta de romanticismo, Ino-cerda.-

Los chicos se separaron y se miraron con adoración unos momentos. Después Naruto miró a Sakura.

-Voy donde Sasuke a felicitarlo por su discurso…-

Sakura sintió que era su deber como madre y como persona felicitar al mejor amigo de su hijo. Después de todo, lo conocía desde siempre y se había acostado con él. Ambos caminaron agarrados del brazo, dejando a Hinata y a Ino conversando de cosas triviales. La pelirosa sentía su pulso incrementar a cada paso que daban, escuchaba a Naruto tratando de sacarle alguna palabra, pero el resonar de su corazón en sus oídos le impedía oírlo con claridad. Divisó la cabellera desordenada y oscura de Sasuke y contuvo la respiración, compuso una enorme sonrisa y buscó un poco de valor en su cuerpo.

-¡Hey!- abrazó Naruto a Sasuke. Éste le devolvió el abrazo y dirigió sus ojos a Sakura.

-Por fin dejaremos de verle la cara a Yuoki-sensei. A esa vieja amargada no la aguantaba ni un poquito más.- exclamó el rubio, separándose de su amigo.

Sakura se acercó poco a poco y lo abrazó también. Sasuke la apretó con ganas y se apegó a ella de tal manera que pudo sentirlo por toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Una de sus grandes manos se posó en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, enviándole miles de descargas eléctricas por todas partes.

-Felicitaciones…- susurró Sakura en su oído.

Sasuke tensó su agarre y la atrajo un poco más hacia él. Su perfume de cerezos lo envolvió tan pronto estuvo a su alcance y produjo un efecto narcótico en él. Sus sentidos se vieron atacados por la presencia de la pelirosa y en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos no quiso dejarla ir. El pelinegro inhaló profundamente.

-Gracias.- dijo, con la voz ronca.

Sakura sabía que debía dejar de tocarlo. Ya le había dado el cordial abrazo que se merece una persona luego de lograr una meta como aquella, pero no podía separarse y dejar de sentir su calor, su colonia a hombre la idiotizaba, justo como años atrás lo hizo.

-En 10 minutos, - murmuró ella – ve al baño de hombres en 10 minutos, Sasuke-kun.- finalizó mordiéndose provocativamente el labio inferior. El chico vio la acción inconsciente de la mujer y sintió como si le hubieran apretado de pronto el nudo de la corbata.

-Allí estaré.-

Se había vuelto completamente loca.

¡¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele semejante estupidez?!

No estaba en sus cabales cuando le propuso a Sasuke seguirla tal cual quinceañera al baño de la sala de recepción. Se dijo que solo iban a entablar una distanciada conversación sobre lo que había pasado tiempo atrás, para así poder seguir tranquilamente disfrutando de su patética existencia sin el pelinegro a su lado. Sakura se miró en el espejo, retocó su labial y acomodó su peinado mientras esperaba impaciente. El reloj del baño y su _tic-tac _lograba crisparle completamente los nervios; le hacía preguntarse si Sasuke de verdad acudiría a ella como lo había prometido. Taconeó un par de veces el suelo, tratando de infundirse calma, antes de que la puerta oscura y pesada se abriera y dejara pasar al dueño de sus inquietudes.

Sasuke se veía endemoniadamente hermoso, el pasar de los años había quitado de su rostro ese toque de niño, volviéndolo un hombre, perfilando un poco más su mentón y engrosando la voz que, de por sí, ya la volvía loca. Observó que el pelinegro le pasó el seguro a la puerta y deseó tener el suficiente autocontrol como para no echarse a llorar en esos momentos.

-Bien, aquí me tienes.- dijo Sasuke, fijando sus ojos negros en ella. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

-¿Cómo has estado?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Sasuke lanzó una risotada incrédula.

-¿En serio me preguntas eso?- la miró con burla -¡He estado esperando una explicación razonable por tres putos años!- exclamó – He esperado que me digas que coño fue lo que pasó y porque te alejaste así de repente. He aguantado miles de dolores de cabeza tratando de encontrarle respuesta a tu comportamiento, Sakura.-

La pelirosa aceptó cada una de esas palabras con los ojos cerrados, aguantando las lágrimas. No se mostraría débil frente al él.

Se acercó sigilosa y lo tomó del cuello, se alzó en las puntas de sus pies y lo besó con fuerza. Con necesidad. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y acentuó el beso con violencia. Sakura sabía que él estaba furioso, tenía sus razones, después de todo. Pero en ese momento, las razones no le importaron en lo más mínimo.

Ella se sujetó a sus hombros y Sasuke la sentó sobre el lavabo de porcelana que estaba al alcance. Mordió con rudeza los labios con sabor a cereza, su boca era dulce y lo invitaba a beber de ella por siempre, pasó la punta de su lengua por donde había mordido y luego se separó, dejándola jadeante. En los ojos jades se vio un destello de incertidumbre y miedo a que eso terminara allí, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir ahora que era suya de nuevo.

Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello donde depositó tiernos besos, se olvidó de la rabia que lo invadía momentos atrás, una persona tan hermosa y delicada como Sakura lo último que necesitaba era una marca en su nívea piel. La mujer se revolvía bajo el toque de su boca, incitándolo a continuar con su tratamiento. Deslizó una de sus manos por dentro del vestido de Sakura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel después de tantos años deseando tocarla otra vez. Subió hasta su muslo y se entretuvo allí un rato, tentando y atormentando a la pelirosa, disfrutando de cada vez que la sentía estremecerse y gemir por lo bajo.

-Basta de juegos, Sasuke. Te necesito ahora.-

Él la miró con sus ojos oscurecidos más de lo normal por la pasión y un destello de furia abandonada.

-No voy a dejarte ir otra vez, Sakura. Esta vez lo haremos a mi modo.-

La mujer iba a emitir una protesta pero los labios de Sasuke se estrellaron en los de ella. Su aliento a menta le robó la respiración y el constante roce de sus cuerpos hacía que la temperatura del ambiente subiera más y más a cada rato. Sakura disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención del pelinegro, sentía sus manos jugar con todo su cuerpo como suaves caricias casi imperceptibles que la excitaban hasta niveles insospechados.

Sasuke mordió su cuello al mismo tiempo que introdujo un dedo en su interior, Sakura gimió y él sintió crecer su miembro un poco más dentro de la prisión de tela.

La mujer tenía las uñas clavadas en la chaqueta de Sasuke. Lamentaba un poco el hecho de no sentir los músculos contrayéndose cada vez que él se movía, pero no iba a protestar por ello mientras pudiera seguir con el chico allí en el baño sin ser interrumpidos.

Sasuke sacó los dedos del interior de Sakura y dirigió sus manos hasta su propia bragueta.

-No aguanto un solo minuto más. Serás mía ahora y por siempre, Sakura.- susurró sobre sus labios antes de introducirse lentamente en la pelirosa.

Esas simples palabras fueron capaces de estremecer por completo a Sakura Haruno. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara siempre sería suya. Lo supo desde aquel verano que pasaron en su casa. Arqueó la espalda al sentirlo llegar un poco más allá de sus límites, miró a sus ojos ónix y se perdió en la profunda oscuridad que había en ellos. Sakura se lanzó a besar a Sasuke con desesperación, necesitaba sentirlo solo unos minutos más, sentir que nunca iba a dejarlo escaparse.

Una lágrima salada se deslizó entre sus labios unidos y Sasuke se encargó de beberla.

-No llores. No creo estar haciéndolo tan mal…- bromeó el pelinegro distrayendo a Sakura con una embestida especialmente profunda. Sakura gritó su nombre y Sasuke supo que estaba cerca de terminar.

Acarició uno de sus pechos por sobre el vestido mientras seguía con su tortuoso vaivén lento pero profundo, Sakura sentía todo el cuerpo demasiado sensible y receptivo a las manos de Sasuke y, simplemente, se dejó guiar hasta el orgasmo por el pelinegro.

Sasuke, al sentir como las paredes de Sakura iban apretándose, aumentó un poco la velocidad y clavó sus dientes en la hermosa piel expuesta del cuello, dejando así una ligera marca roja y vaciándose por completo en el interior de la pelirosa.

Por su parte Sakura, al sentir como Sasuke llegaba a la cima del placer, decidió seguirlo en un viaje involuntario hacia el éxtasis puro. El orgasmo de Sasuke impulsó el de ella. Sintió sus piernas temblar y vio luces blancas detrás de sus párpados cerrados, su boca se abrió en un grito mudo y luego mordió su labio con fuerza. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que Sasuke murmuraba su nombre y depositaba pequeños besos en donde la había mordido.

-Lo siento.- le pasó la punta de la lengua por las marquitas.

Sakura sonrió.

-No te preocupes, tonto. Va a desaparecer en un par de días.- lo besó con ternura.

-Vaya forma de terminar la noche, ¿eh?- comentó en son de broma Sasuke mientras se retiraba, haciéndole espacio a la pelirosa.

Sakura comenzó a asearse, igual que Sasuke. Ella acomodó su peinado y retocó su maquillaje. Puso un poco de base en donde quedaron esas marcas que le recordarían constantemente lo que había pasado esa noche durante varios días y guardó todo de nuevo.

Sasuke la observaba atento mientras ella hacía todo eso. Se veía preciosa, hoy más que nunca. Estaba despampanante, ahora sus ojos verdes brillaban con más intensidad que la luz, un débil sonrojo acompañaba sus mejillas pálidas y sus labios un poco hinchados se veían condenadamente provocativos.

Ella se volteó y le ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Quién sale primero?- Sasuke se echó a reír, a Sakura le oprimieron en corazón -¿Qué pasará ahora, Sasuke?-

El pelinegro calló, vio un destello de miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-Estaremos juntos, Sakura.- La susodicha negó con la cabeza y Sasuke sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban un poco -¿No?-

Más lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos jade.

-¿Qué dirá la gente? ¿Cómo se sentirá Naruto? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Y tu futuro?-

Cada pregunta que Sakura lanzaba le hacía un poco más de presión en el pecho.

-Sakura, encontraremos la manera de que esto funcione, por favor…- se acercó y sujetó sus manos. La pelirosa veía en sus ojos negros cuanto le dolía que ella dijera esas cosas, pero no podía evitar pensarlo.

¡Ella no podía ser egoísta!

Sasuke era apenas un muchacho que empezaba a disfrutar de su vida, de su soltería. Un abogado recién graduado de una de las mejores universidades del país, con muchas oportunidades de trabajo y con mucho tiempo para hacer lo que él quisiera, para cumplir con sus metas. ¿Por qué habría de impedirle ella todo eso?

-No.- respondió con más firmeza de la que creía posible –Eres joven, Sasuke. Disfruta mientras dure, ¿si?- ella miró como su semblante se volvió oscuro y creyó ver una sombra de tristeza proyectada en su cara –No voy a ser un obstáculo en tu futuro.

Besó fugazmente sus labios entreabiertos, se soltó de su agarre y salió del baño a toda prisa, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su decisión.

En su salida desesperada, se tropezó con Ino.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde andabas? Llevo rato buscándote…- la rubia se fijó en los ojos llorosos de su amiga.

-Necesito salir de aquí rápido.-

-Vamos. Iré a decirle a Naruto que nos encuentre en tu casa.-

Sasuke quedó anonadado en el cuarto de baño, completamente solo. Seguía sintiendo el cosquilleo de ese último y amargo beso que le dio Sakura antes de irse. Al reaccionar lo primero que hizo fue golpear con fuerza la pared más cercana. Deseaba sentir el dolor para no seguir pensando en ella. En lo que acababa de suceder. En sus palabras hirientes pero ciertas.

Su sangre goteó en el piso de cerámica blanca. Él lavó sus manos, sintiendo el ardor de la herida en sus nudillos derechos y salió del baño a toda prisa.

No había dado muy bien diez pasos cuando se encontró con Naruto.

-¿A dónde vas tan a prisa, Sasuke?- preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-¿Dónde demonios está Sakura?- bramó.

-Justo se acaban de ir. Mamá se sentía mal. ¿Por qué necesitas hablar con ella con tanta urgencia?-

Sasuke sonrió con ironía.

-Dos de dos. Genial.- pasó sus manos por sus cabellos negros, alborotándolos más -Me cansé de esta mierda.- se encaminó hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Qué coño le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?- se preguntó Naruto en voz baja mientras Hinata se acercaba a él y ambos observaban el furioso caminar de su amigo.

_Varios días después…_

-¿Qué harás hoy, Naruto?- preguntó Sakura mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno en su casa.

El rubio se estiró, aún sentado en la silla del comedor, y pensó.

-Creo que iré al aeropuerto y de allí pasaré por la compañía del padre de Hinata. Me dijo que me diera una vuelta por allá a ver si podía ser de utilidad para ellos.-

-¡Qué bueno!- Exclamó la pelirosa -¿Y para que irás al aeropuerto?-

-¿No te lo había dicho antes?- su madre negó con la cabeza –Sasuke se va a América.-

-¿Qué?- Sakura sintió un vacío bastante conocido instalarse en su pecho.

_Se va de Japón_.

Naruto seguía hablando sin parar. Creyó haber escuchado que al pelinegro le ofrecieron un trabajo en una excelente compañía americana y decidió ir a probar suerte, para cambiar un poco de ambiente.

-Mamá…,- le llamó Naruto, allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no le había estado prestando realmente atención, también notó que estaba al borde de las lágrimas -…, iré a despedirme del teme, ¿no quieres venir?- él la miró detenidamente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Ve, dile que le deseo lo mejor y que espero verlo pronto, ¿si? Yo tengo que terminar algo de papeleo que traje de mi oficina.- emitió una dulce sonrisa nostálgica.

Cuando Naruto salió de la casa ella se sentó en la mesa del comedor, mirando al mesón donde había comenzado todo este embrollo.

Sin quererlo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Estaba sentado en la butaca que le correspondía. Sonrió débilmente al recordar al idiota de Naruto tratando de parecer fuerte para echarse a llorar al final, abrazándolo con una fuerza casi aplastante antes de que Sasuke se embarcara en el avión.

_Sakura te envía los mejores deseos, también dijo que ojalá vengas a visitarnos pronto…_

Eso borró toda expresión de su rostro.

Escuchó los enormes motores arrancar. A los minutos se estaban moviendo por la larga pista. La mujer a su lado lo miraba con lascivia y él sentía un gigantesco vacío en su pecho que se hizo más fuerte para el momento en que la bestia de metal despegó de su tierra natal.

_Olvídala. Ella ya te olvidó a ti.- _susurró.

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?- preguntó la pelirroja de la butaca continua, moviendo exageradamente sus pestañas.

-No. No tiene importancia. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…-

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Fin**

**Espero estén pendientes a mis actualizaciones, muy pronto publicaré un one shot de una pareja que aún no tengo muy bien definida, ustedes que creen? GaaSaku o ItaSaku? **

**Háganse notar por medio de un Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos mis pervertidos seguidores!**

**¿De verdad creyeron que iba a dejar la historia hasta el capítulo anterior? Sé que soy mala, ¡pero no para tanto!**

**Estaba sentada en el mueble de mi casa cuando se me ocurrió este mini capítulo para explicarles como se siente nuestro querido Sasuke luego de salir de Tokio.**

**Disfruten, mis amores. Aclaro que este no es el último, solo les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia. Sin más que decirles:**

** ¡A leer! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tomó un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en su mano.

Eran cerca de las 12 am y New York seguía en pleno auge, observó a través del gran ventanal de su departamento.

Las cosas habían ido bien para él después de abandonar Tokio para vivir en Norteamérica. La empresa que lo había contratado era una de las mejores, así que no tuvo que preocuparse por el dinero desde el primer instante.

También sabía que era bastante popular entre sus compañeras de trabajo, aunque nunca se hubiera acostado con alguna, y no porque estuviera falto de invitaciones.

Pero eso no significaba que no se hubiera acostado en _absoluto _con nadie.

Varias mujeres habían pasado por muchas habitaciones de hotel con él. Nunca en su casa. Se sentía demasiado personal y ninguna era lo suficiente como para merecer ese privilegio.

A pesar de todo eso, y sin embargo, nunca había podido sacar de su cabeza a la pelirosa que le robaba el aliento y hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Había pasado poco más de dos años desde la última vez que la había visto y cada día se le hacía eterno.

Sabía por Naruto que ella estaba bien. Que seguía soltera.

Se preguntaba si tampoco ella lo habría podido olvidar o si solo él se hacía falsas ilusiones con Sakura.

Con ella todo era confuso y difícil.

Eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba.

Tomó otro poco y se arrecostó a la pared. Ninguna había igualado el fuego que sentía Sasuke cada vez que miraba a la pelirosa. Ni el cosquilleo que le provocaba cuando lo tocaba. Ni siquiera lograban entablar una conversación decente con él. Mucho menos llegaban a interesarle más allá de uno o dos meses.

Tan diferente a ella.

Pero se dijo que la olvidaría. Y allí estaba en su departamento, observando Manhattan y brindando por la pelirosa que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de ese lugar.

Sonrió al recordar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_¡Ya basta! ¡Olvídate de ella!_

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se terminó el trago. Sintió el agradable picor en la garganta y dejó el vaso sobre una mesa cercana.

Muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por estar con alguien como él.

_Obviamente Sakura no era una de ellas…_

Maldijo en voz baja.

-Debes olvidarla.-

Sintió unos ligeros pasos de pies descalzos detrás de él. Luego unas pequeñas y morenas manos se enredaron en su cintura. Un beso fue depositado en su espalda y luego una voz femenina le susurró al oído.

-¿Olvidar a quién, Sasuke?-

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a la mujer que lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

-A nadie, cariño. No te preocupes por eso.- besó su frente.

Ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y se acurrucó más cerca de él. Llevaba puesta una de sus camisas, observó.

-¿Sasuke?- él apartó un mechón de pelo castaño de su frente y la miró a los ojos color miel -¿Vamos a dormir?-

Miró una última vez el paisaje, suspiró.

-Vamos.-

A Yura, quién se encontraba entre sus brazos en esos momentos, la había conocido en la empresa. Era la hija del vicepresidente, y su futura prometida.

Todos esperaban que fuera así.

Él quería que fuera así.

No le importaba el hecho de utilizarla de algún modo para tratar de suprimir el recuerdo de la pelirosa de su cabeza. Igual ella no lo sabía y nadie tenía porque enterarse de ello.

Trataba de ser feliz.

-¿Estás emocionado?- preguntó ella de pronto, luego de estar acostados en la enorme cama King size que olía a ambos desde hacía unos meses.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- mintió.

-¡No puedo creer que no sientas nada!- sentó su estilizado cuerpo en el colchón –En unos días nos volvemos a Tokio, creí que querías volver a ver a tus amigos, amor.- hizo un puchero.

-Tienes razón, quiero verlos. Pero apuesto a que seguirán siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre. Ahora durmamos.- gruñó lo último.

De hecho si estaba emocionado. Más de lo que admitiría. Pero más allá de sus deseos por reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros y su tierra natal, estaba ansioso por volver a vislumbrar esa hermosa cabellera rosada que se colaba en sus sueños más oscuros.

Sí. Deseaba regresar a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**¡Díganmelo en un review!**

**Nos leemos dentro de poco, promesa de scout… **

**¡Besos!**


End file.
